Why Can't I stay away? Aidou Hanabusa
by ShatteredNaruto
Summary: this is an aidou hanabusa   reader  one-shot request, i wrote it awhile ago for a friend on my quizilla site, but i'm posting it here now, it's kinda sad, but good ending and a twist, there is a 'love' secene but it's not to intense, it's rated M though!.


INFORMATION:  
>Name: Miyuki, Shirayuki<p>

Race: Human (fooor now -winks-)

Weapon: anti-vampire fan (like in picture)

Age: 17

Personality: It depends on who miyuki is with. for example-When she's with shiki she can let anything out, and is like a little sister to him. but in general she can be strong-willed, bubbly at times, and likes to make other people smile. but when she's around aidou she becomes clumsy, and extremely shy.

Background: Miyuki Shirayuki...her past is in pieces. she cannot remember most of it (or rather it has been looked away) and she can only remembering abused, her entire family being muttered, and almost being killed off by bad vampires (shiki saved her)this might also be why she is always trying to make other smile, and why she is so fond of Shiki senri (and knows about vampires). and also because of her amazing eye's she is a model with shiki and rima. and this had made a lot of people like her.  
>STORY START!<p>

**_"you brat! your nothing but trouble! those eye's those DAMNED eyes!" SLAP, miyuki about the age of 6 held her face where she was slapped "I'm sorry...I'm sorry" i cried, not knowing what i had really done wrong.._**  
>[END OF FLASH BACK]<br>"Miyuki...Miyuki!" i heard someone call out my name, i snapped out of it to see zero, a smile spread across my face "oh, hai zero-chan!" i clung to him like a child, zero sighed annoyed by this "let's go, yuki is already at the gates" he muttered. i let go of him and skipped to our post, pushing that...horrid memory out of my mind for the moment, as i kept on smiling. i sighed and jumped onto the top of the gates "oi! listen up crazy fan girl's! stay back and no one gets hurt!" i simply said then jumped back down just as the gate opened, i looked back. and there they were the night class they were outstanding, so beautiful, but what was really amazing...is that they were 'vampires' of course only a few non-vampires at cross academy knew this, and i was one of them. my bright-icy blue eye's scanned the area, only to meet a dark-icy blue. aidou hanabusa. i hid my blush trying not to be clumsy at this point "bang!" i heard him point to his fangirl's i refused to be a part of that, i turned around and took one step forward, only to land flat on my face. i heard a bored sigh and felt warm hand help me up "are you alright?" i looked up, and soon my worries...the dark feelings that where haunting my heart a moment ago vanished as shiki helped me up "try not to get hurt before the photo shoot" he helped dust me off, i pouted but i knew he meant well, i clung to him "shiki-ni~" i felt angry eye's staring at me, i nervously laughed and let go of him "ah, miyuki-chaaan, good morning bang~" i blushed deeply and looked back "a-aidou-san good morning" my heart ached when i looked into his eye's trying not to get any more of these girl's to hate me, i saw a grin spread across aidou's slim, pale face the next thing i knew i felt a pair of arms snake around my waist, an a sweet strawberry scent filled my nose, i looked back and i swear my heart skipped a beat " do you need help miyuki-chan~" at this moment i wanted him to hold me like this forever...i wanted to be just his...but sadly i knew he would never feel the same like i did for him... "just kidding~" he let go of my waist and waved in the air "bye-bye" and soon re-joined the other night class students, shiki still stood there i couldn't face him, i knew the look he was giving me...he knew how i felt about aidou...and really if i saw that look...i would cry right into his arms, my heart shattering like glass...  
><strong>[few hours later]<strong>  
>I sighed i i got to my dorm room, i closed my eye's for a moment, i was glad yuki wasn't here to see tears in my eye's. i looked at the time and cursed under my breath soon i had to put on that smile again, and go to a photo-shoot with rima and shiki. I threw my shoes back on than ran out the door "ALLLRIIIIGHT! LET'S HAVE A GREAT SHOOT TODAY!" i yelled while raising my fist in the air, rima backed away a little and shiki pulled me down so I'd sit in my seat. he glanced at me, his eye's searching for any sign of hiding what i really felt inside, i squeezed his hand and only smiled. soon we got to the photo-shoot, i basically jumped out of the car and made a back-flip onto a gate behind the director. he looked at me in a funny way "ah, miyuki same a always i see" he teased and clapped his hands together "alright your outfits are in the trailers, hurry and go get them on" i linked arms with shiki and rima and (dragged) them to the fitting rooms, once i was in mine i looked at was before me, my eye's (alright so bright and sparkly) sparkled i un-dressed and put on my outfit, it really hugged my body but in a good way, and the gold running down the side, i carefully pulled up my fish-net thigh-highs and put my hair into pig-tails, i opened and closed the fan, (she's wearing what's in the pic) i smiled, i haven't worn things like this since i was a little girl, my smile faded as i thought back, i stared into the mirror…into my eyes "she really hated them...huh?" i shook my head when i heard rima knock on my door and headed out "let's do great today!"<p>

**[after photo shoot, at cross]**

i stretched "that went well" i smiled as i clung to shiki. rima went on ahead of us "you alright?" shiki whispered to me, i frowned and tighten my grip on him "hai" i smiled at him. i didn't want to cry, not right now. then i smelled his scent...i froze and looked up "a-aidou" i muttered quietly, my cheeks burning, he stepped out from under a tree and smiled "hello shiki, hello miyuki-chan" i could hear him stress my name and my blush deepened. "miyuki-chaaan!"i looked beyond aidou and saw ichijou "ah, ichi-chan" he smiled "did you ask her yet aidou?" i could see a smirk slowly spread though those perfect...teasing lips as he looked at me...almost though me like an open book "ah...yes miyuki-chan would you like to come to my birthday party tonight?" he gently grabbed my hand and his lips barely brushed though them, i saw a red tint in his eyes. thank god shiki was with me or i would have passed out "h-hai!" i muttered quickly, aidou's smirk grew wider "good, see you tonight" he whispered, he voice made me shiver, my hand burned from where he just touched it. shiki came up next to me when the other to left "miyuki...be careful around some of those night class students" shiki warned "it'll be okay...i have you after all" i smiled, i saw a look in shiki's eye's i couldn't quite figure out he sighed and kneeled on one foot, his arms in his pockets, my smile widen as i jumped onto his back and linked my legs though his arms, he stood up and slowly walked down the pathway towards the dorms, my face was pushed against his soft back "warm.." i muttered. shiki would always do this when i felt down, but really at this moment i had mixed emotions...about so many things, i closed my eye's listening to his settle breathing, i tried to imagine aidou holding me like this...even closer...where i could hear his blood pulse maybe...i would gladly give him my blood, my arms where wrapped around shiki's chest, they tighten the more i thought about aidou...and the more i knew how impossible it would be for him to feel the same. My eye's slowly closed as i thought back to the first time i met aidou hanabusa...  
><strong>[FLASH BACK]<strong>  
><em>I sighed as i walked on edge of the tall wall, i was so happy that i would be starting school here at cross academy, even though i was in night day and shiki was in day "ah shiki!, i haven't seen shiki-ni in 2 weeks!" i whined to myself as i jumped off and landed on my feet, i snapped my eyes in the direction of the night class, my eye's glanced around the area a small smile spread across my pale thing face, i carefully made my way towards a large cherry blossom tree that hung over the back entrance of the night class, my pale cold hand's reached up and grabbed hold tightly of the tree branch, in one swift movement i swung myself up onto the tree, i held onto the next branch and swung down and gracefully landed on my feet "she sticks the landing" i giggled to myself, oblivious to the fact i had cut my hand on the tree branch. i straightened out my shirt, jacket and skirt (school hadn't started yet) and i kept walking "halt! who dare passes here!" i froze eye's trembling a little, I looked back at a man in a dark cloak sitting in the corner of the back entrance, i gulped "ano...my name is miyuki shirayuki I'm the new 'guardian' here and uh-" he cut me off "i heard about you from headmaster, you can pass" he voice was sharp and hoarse, i just nodded and quickly (as fast as my legs would go at the moment) but i slowed down as i saw the door's to the dorm "t-this is a dorm?" i muttered to myself it looked like a mansion!, i suddenly felt a chill go up my spine, and i shivered "ohhh? what do we have here?" my turned quickly, making my hair spin as i turned to face to boy's behind me, i lost my breath when i looked at the boy on right, he had golden blond hair, amazing ocean-blue eyes and his pale skin was perfect, i shook my head to snap out of it still feeling cold "and who might you be?" the boy stepped closer to me "did you hurt yourself?" his hand gently grabbed mine, to show a cut on my hand, i gasped was he a?- "your scent is amazing. just like those eyes of yours" he muttered, one of his fang's brushing gently across my wound "a-ah' i muttered the boy behind him sighed, he had crimson eyes, orange fire hair and was also very beautiful. "i won't be responsible for this" "y-you're a vampire?" i asked quietly, he froze his blue eye's confused for a moment but then replaced with a smirk on his face, before he could continue i felt someone's hand grab my other free one and pulled me away from my fantasy "leave her alone, she's with me" a smile quickly formed on my face "shiki-ni!" i hugged him tightly, he had a chocolate pocky stick hanging from his mouth, a lazy look on his face. "this is miyuki" he muttered "oho, so this is the girl you always talked about" i looked at shiki he wasn't looking at me, was he embarrassed, "i see, I'll leave her be than" i suddenly felt sad as i heard him leaving "w-wait!" i blurted out, the two boy's stopped "kain akatsuki" he muttered, the only one simply smiled "Aidou hanabusa, it's nice to meet you...miyuki-chaan" he waved and kept walking, i felt my cheeks burn, even as shiki scolded me for coming here without him, or zero by my side, it didn't matter because i knew at that moment, it was love at first sight "Aidou...hanabusa" i muttered, saying his name made my lip's tingle.<em>  
><strong>[END OF FLASH BACK]<strong>  
>i snapped out of my flash back as i felt someone shake me, my eye's opened and i was in my room, lying on my bed, shiki sitting in a chair next to me. "i fell asleep?" rubbed my eye's as i sat up "it's almost time to go...if you still want to" i gasped, aidou's party! oho, no way in HELL would i miss HIS party! i jumped up "c-come on let's go shiki-ni" he saw the sparkle in my eyes and simply smiled lazily and leaded me out the door. after what seemed like a eternity, we made it to the night dorm's, i linked arm's with shiki as we walked down a lighted path of tree's, soon i could see a beautiful fountain while people hanging around it, they stared at me, as the wind blew my hair i could have sworn their eye's all went crimson red and i felt shiki's grip tighten on mine, i felt happy...that he cared so much for me, i took a deep breath in than out as we got to the main area, there shiki let go of me, since the people there he could trust, he leaned and whispered into my ear "be careful" he ruffled my hair and went to go get a drink, i saw him drop a blood tablet into his drink he dropped one onto the table, and my heart raced a little, i slowly reached my way to the table and my hand brushed over the small white pill and slid it into my pocket, i felt the same chill run over my spine my eye's slowly looked from the table only to meet gaze of 'those' eye's, a small gasp escaped my mouth as aidou stood before me, his eye's sparkling in the moon light, i could smell his scent, like roses. "I'm glad you made it miyuki-chan" he leaned in closer my heart started to beat faster, "a-ah...arigatou for inviting me...ano...happy birthday aidou-san" i nearly fainted when his hand brushed my cheek "you know. your eyes are even more amazing in the moonlight...if possible" he whispered seductively, he then stood up straight and i missed how close he was...i felt his breath on me. "hey...miyuki-chan...are you nervous about something? your pulse...is so fast right now' i bit my lower lip, i forgot about how vampires could sense that. he linked his hand with mine and started to lead me away from the party "a-aidou-san where are we going?" i muttered, he didn't face me but i could tell he was smirking "it's so boring at the party anyway ,why not get to really each other?" my eye's widened, true fully i was scared to be alone with him...i always became clumsy and stupid actions. "really-" before i could finish i tripped over a tree stump "kya!" i screamed, ready to hit the un-forgiving ground, but i never did instead i felt warm arms wrap around me, aidou's sweet scent filling the air, i blushed and quickly broke from his embrace, (regretting in horribly) and dusted myself off "gomenasai.." i muttered suddenly remembering how i would have been treated if that had happened, i wanted to keep saying 'sorry' but i didn't want to freak him out...i felt his hand wrap around mine and continue to lead me to wherever he was taking me "where are we-" i stopped as i saw a huge lake in front of us, the mooning making it shine, my eye's sparkled "it's amazing" i muttered i looked at him and there was a look on his face i couldn't read, he sat on the grass and patted a side beside him, this wasn't a side i usually saw of him, he was usually seductive, idol-senpai to the day time girl's but this side wasn't all bad either. i sat next to him trying to keep my heart from racing, even though my cheeks burned. "what's wrong" he muttered after sometime i froze "w-what do you mean?" i stuttered, he sat up a smirk on his face, but it seemed...darker "you can't lie to me miyuki-chan.." the way aidou said my name made me shiver i sat up, suddenly afraid...i didn't want him to know of my past...i...didn't want him to hate me. my body pushed upward as i stood up, i felt light-headed "g-gomenasai..i have to go" i muttered my body turned to walk the other way but then i couldn't move and felt utterly cold "e-eh?" i looked down to see i was frozen from waist down. i trembled, i wasn't strong enough to break free, aidou walked up to me "i told you i wanted to know more about you...so start talking or i won't let you go" he whispered in my ear seductively, i closed my eye's, tears threaten to fall, but i could not disobey him...i was too much in love with him "hai.." i muttered, my eye's closed tightly, as i faded back into the horrible memories...or at least what i could remember...<br>**[FLASH BACK]**  
><em>i don't remember much of my past, i don't remember my father either...all i knew was my mother didn't like him...she said i reminded her of him...especially my eyes...she hated the most. i was the outcast everywhere i went and didn't know why, i had a younger brother who was raised to hate me as well... "m-mama I'm sorry! I'm sorry.." i cried as i sat at the corner of my bed, crying with fresh wounds on my body, "what did i do?...why am i hated so much" the thoughts ran through my mind, it was about 9pm at night, i had snuck out to just get away for a while, the tears ran down my face, stinging the wounds on my face, as i walked i felt people's cold eye's on me, so i ran i just...ran as fast as my legs would carry. i felt a couple of drops land on my face and i slowly stopped, 'rain" i muttered, slowly tears came back, pouring down my face, i held my knee's i had no idea where i was, but i didn't matter mom wouldn't care...i stared at my reflection in one of the puddle's in the ground, i hated feeling this way, i didn't fit in this world, where did i belong? 'i hate you! you're the worst thing that's ever happened to me!' i put my hands over my face thinking about all the cruel words the spoke 'you don't belong here! you and that dammed man!...those eye's...those damn eye's! why don't you just die!' i felt the bruises and cuts on my body, my eye's slowly opened, only to be blinded by the pouring rain, i saw a shard of glass near me, my eye's where hallow and i don't even remember reaching for it...i just had it in my hand's suddenly 'mama's right you know...you don't belong here...freak' 'hey, hey isn't that her? what a freak' my brothers, my mom's and other people's words haunted me, mocked me, no more i reached up and waited for the sharp, shard to pierce my pale, tender skin...but it never happened i opened my eyes only to find someone's hand over mine, i gasped and looked up at a boy he had messy brown-red hair, dull blue eye's he was about 2 years older maybe? "don't do anything you'll regret.." he muttered pulling the weapon away from my little hand's, i stood up quickly "w-why would you care?" i screamed i was to upset to be thankful that someone actually stopped me. his hand reached to my face i flinched thinking back to the time's i was slapped, his cold hand brushed over mine carefully, as if i would break if touched "my name is...shiki senri" he said softly, his eye's staring into mine, something about them...made me feel warm...and familiar...since that day i was always with shiki, i would skip classes to see him even though I'd mostly see him at night, i smiled more i loved shiki like a brother. i looked at the time and frowned and stood up "by, shiki-ni" i sadly muttered, i glanced at him he had an unreadable expression at the moment, i waved goodbye as i snuck back into my house "where have you been?" i heard that sharp voice again, i turned to face her eye's wide, trembling "i-I'm sorry i-" SLAP she had slapped me to the ground "you monster! stay here damn it!" she slammed the door shut, i just laid there on the floor, tears threaten to over-flow. i heard noise down stairs suddenly, like someone had knocked the door down "G-GET AWAY!" i heard a voice scream "hiso..." i muttered (her brother) i forced myself to get up and slowly climbed down the stairs "mama?...hiso?.." i suddenly felt cold, i held my arms around my chest as i walked through the cold dark house then i froze there stood a man, bright red eye's and crazy look on his face, he had hiso he was struggling, i looked down to see blood on the floor...then mama "t-this...is your fault…monster..." she muttered looking at me...then dying, i screamed then i saw it the man sunk his teeth into hiso, the smaller boy screamed, his skin turning pale, blood over-flowing onto his body, i screamed even more my hand on my head, he soon dropped hiso, licking blood of his hands, i looked at the lifeless bodies before me, and i ran underneath the man out the door, i had only my socks on, skirt and t-shirt. the worst thing about it was it was snowing, as i ran i left a trail of my blood...not mine but my brothers and mother's, tears ran down my face "v-vampire?" i muttered to myself, i had no idea where to go i was getting further and further away from the town, soon i was in nothingness, i fell to my knee's out of breath, my pale cheeks flushed form running so long, i heard someone behind me, i screamed and saw the man "your blood...smells so good!" he yelled out i couldn't move, "n-no!" i screamed, as he lunged forward someone stepped in front of me, his arm went through the man's stomach, i gasped, as shiki stood there crimson red eye's "your disgrace to vampires.." shiki muttered, he turned to me and reached for my hand "are...you alright?" he whispered and from then on, i knew i wasn't in a normal world anymore...but...i didn't really mind it felt...normal to me.<em>  
><strong>[END FLASH BACK]<strong>  
>I opened my eyes i hadn't noticed that i was un-frozen what seemed ages ago. i had tears in my eye's i didn't look at aidou "that's how i met shiki-ni..and that's how i found out about your race...about many things" i muttered "it sounds chopped up...I'm sorry but i can't remember anything else.." i muttered, i always felt shiki was hiding something from me but i never knew what...i dared to glance at aidou, he was staring at me, i couldn't tell what he was thinking, he reached up and his hand rested on my cheek, i blushed but i didn't think he could tell in this light "she was wrong, your eye's are amazing" he leaned in closer until his face was an inch away, his lips nearing mine, my heart stopped as his warm lips gently locked with mine, my eye's widened tears rolled down my cheeks, but soon was over when i heard rustling in the bushes aidou quickly backed away, i was suddenly sad without his body heat with me, i looked back to see kain "ah...sorry but aidou it's almost dusk...we have to go back" he muttered and turned to leave, i stood up and dusted myself off "bye aidou-san" i muttered and quickly ran off before he could do or say anything else. i was such a coward..<br>**[NEXT DAY]**  
>I stood at the gates of the night dorm, i haven't spoken or seen aidou since then, and really i was scared to see him...i heard girl's scream as night class walked out, my heart stopped as i saw him, his golden hair, ocean-blue eye's and his lip's...damn it i couldn't look at him without thinking about that night his eye' caught mine and a playful smirk appeared on his face, zero was glaring at him. he couldn't trust him this much i knew, i sighed at that fact, i didn't even notice i was still glancing at aidou "oi, it seems i have another aoruotome?" aidou's eye's shinned, i blushed some of the girl's glared at me "as if it weren't bad enough miyuki was a 'perfect' and was able to talk to night class...especially shiki-senpai but now she's after idol-senpai! freak" my eye's widened, my heart raced i was embarrassed, hurt and i wanted to die at the moment. tears started to fall i felt like i was stuck in the middle of a war zone, zero almost punched aidou but kaname stopped him (but he did slap him) "miyuki-chan!" yuki called as i ran off, i hated this...i should have never told him...still...why did i still want to be with him so much...even though he's hurt me so deeply now? i kept running...not knowing what to do or where to go...i hated this feeling!, i was being clumsy so i tripped over a tree stump and went tumbling down a hill, i stopped right before i landed in a lake "ow.." i muttered my uniform was all screwed up now. i rolled onto my back and stared at the sky, i had cut my knee, and my eye's stung. 'what if a bad vampire comes?' deep in my mind i thought about that, but at the moment i didn't care...and if i had to i had my moon-fan weapon, i heard footsteps but i didn't bother to see who it was i felt warm arms wrap around me, and pull me closer to them, i wanted to think it was aidou but i knew it wasn't, but still i was glad it was.. "shiki-ni" i cried into his chest, he smelled like chocolate and strawberry pocky, i clung to him, usually it was because i was acting bubbly and like a kid sister but this time it was because i couldn't hold out anymore, and he was the only one i could count on. he held me tighter but didn't say anything, he was holding me bridal-style as he stood up and walked back up the hill, i had a lot of things i wanted to ask shiki...not about aidou but if was hiding something...about MY past...if he knew...anything, my vision blurred in and out from the tears, i must have passed out from crying part way because when my eye's slowly opened i was in the head-master's spare room. shiki was sitting next to me, eating pocky i smiled slightly as reached for one that was in his hand, "gomenasai" i muttered, he looked at me "don't...please don't cry anymore" he wiped a stray tear form my face, and i nodded i looked at the mirror, i was a mess, my hair all over the place, my wrapped up knee, and dirt on my uniform. "aidou's a baka...for not knowing what he had" he muttered, i slightly smiled "arigatou...shiki-ni...I'm going to try to sleep now...you should head to class?" shiki hesitated, he looked though me at the sky, i wondered what he was thinking about...it looked like he wanted to tell me something...but he shook his head and ruffled my hair, and in one graceful movement he was gone. i sighed and removed my uniform jacket and skirt, only to leave a white lace tank top and mini-black shorts. i ran water though my face when i sensed someone there, i grabbed my fan and swung it forward only to have it blocked and thrown across the room, i wanted to scream for shiki to come and rescue me, but then i noticed who scent it was i didn't look at the person only the ground "aidou-san.." i muttered, he walked up towards me "miyuki-" he hand reached for mine but i smacked it away, he frowned "you...why did you do that!" i screamed, tears over-flowing "i spilled my heart out to you about my past...and you...you!" he stayed quiet "gomenasai" he muttered i glared at him "i…I've LOVED you since first sight...even though i knew it was impossible i couldn't stay away from you! where you just playing with me? some human toy!" i screamed i stared at my eyes though the mirror "these damn eyes" i muttered at this moment my hands where pinned to the head-board of the bed and frozen to it by ice, and so where my feet, my eye's shot open in shock "a-aidou" i stuttered, he looked...mad? "you...i don't know why i did, but you eye's their amazing i told you!" he was hovering over me, eye's burning though mine "miyuki..." he whispered in my ear "i love you" my heart stopped for a moment, i wanted to cry "don't tease me-" he shut me up by kissing me, it was gentle at first but quickly became rough and passionate, i started to not be as tense and my muscles relaxed, my eye's started to close, i wasn't afraid...because i have been waiting so long for this...even if his words where false...i...was happy. his hand's slid under my tank-top and rested over my breast, i shivered at his cold touch, before i knew it in one swift move, my tank-top and shorts where off ,his lips traced down my jaw line to my collar-bone, he left butterfly kisses until he reached my soft spot, he nipped, sucked and licked at it, i wanted him to suck my blood...i wanted to be a vampire with him...so that we would never be torn apart, he had already stripped down and was in the process of taking my bra off, but he never stopped with his kisses, his finger suddenly went into my womanhood so i jolted back from shock, he smirked slightly then attacked my pale-skin breasts, a small moan escaped my lip's which turned him on, he sat up for a minute so he could un-freeze me legs and hand's, then he threw my arms over his board shoulders and readied himself, he looked at me for a moment, but before my answer he thrusted forward, i screamed and held onto him, my nails clawed part of his back, his eye's turned crimson red from smelling the blood, after a while he thrusted in and out, kissing away the tears the formed because of pain, soon it turned into pleasure and i moaned, loudly with him, "a-aidou-kun!" i screamed holding onto him for dear life, his eye's met mine and i blushed even more, he rested his head in my neck and went faster and harder "I'm going to cum..." he muttered, his breath made me shiver "m-me too" i screamed as we both came at the same time, he slowly pulled out of me and laid next to me, pulling me closer to him "your eye's rally are amazing.." he muttered, i held onto him "aidou.." i muttered as i slowly fell asleep, hoping he'd still be here in the morning.[next morning]I woke up to the light in my eye's i stretched and sat up half way, only to fell warmth, i looked down to see aidou asleep his arms wrapped around my waist, i smiled and tears slightly fell down my cheeks, from happiness, one landed on his face "ngh.." his ocean-blue eye's opened only to meet my bright-blue one's a smirk on his face "morning miyuki-chan" he reached up and pecked my lips, i slid down back to him and hugged him tightly "your...still here" i muttered, he had a confused look on his face but then understood "of course...i told you...I've loved you...since that time to.." he sniffed my hair, i blushed, i closed my eyes tightly then seriously looked at him, he blinked "eh?...ah what is it?" he asked a little scared , i sat up "i...want you to bite me!" he blushed and fell out of the bed, i sighed "i meant my blood! turn me into a vampire!" he paused, suddenly serious he grabbed my arms "i won't take this away from you" he muttered, i looked at him in shock "but...i want to be with you!" i screamed, there was pain in his eye's i couldn't believe it…he...didn't want me to be with him forever?...i shoved him away and quickly (not sure how) threw on my dirt-filled uniform "wait!" he called, but for once i didn't listen to him, i just kept running, tears from anger fell, i wiped them away "bastard!" i cursed "what's wrong miyuki?" i paused, I've never heard this voice before, i looked back, i could tell this man was a "vampire.." i muttered "w-who are you, what do you want?" i blurted out, he held his hands up, "don't worry I'm not going to hurt you...it's just, i knew your father,...and i wanted to give you something from him.." he muttered if froze "d-dad?" but why did he know a vampire? "will you come with me?" the man reached his hand towards me "my name is kou" he smiled, i knew better than to go with someone i didn't know…especially a vampire shiki had warned me...but i was too upset to even care, i took his hand and went with him...he smiled and we disappeared...<br>**[SHIKI PROV]**  
>he stood up, and punched aidou "you bastard" shiki cursed, aidou held his nose, but licked the blood off his hand "i.." aidou muttered and only looked away, "she loves you-" he stopped, aidou didn't know miyuki's secret, but she didn't either he was about to stay something when he smelled a scent "that scent.." his eye's widened he stood up and ran off, taking aidou with him..<br>**[back to miyuki]**  
>"where are we?" i said in amazement as i looked at the castle before me, kou smiled "this is my home, come with me" he smiled i followed him, soon we came into his study "so um...my father what was he like?' i muttered "he was a kind, smart funny man. his eyes were just like yours as well" he smiled i smiled brightly, i was happy that he sounded like such a good man...a good father, i felt his hand on my shoulder and looked up, he was still smiling "here, let me not hold you up any longer" kou chuckled as he went over to his desk and flipped open to a couple pages into a huge book, it looked older, the spine was damaged a bit and the leather looked worn-out, he then pulled out a creamy-white envelope, with a real wax seal, he handed it to me and it was like my father was still holding it, i fought back the tears "arigatou.." i muttered "another thing like your father.." i heard kou mutter, but something seemed different in his voice i looked up, my eye's widened "your just as big a fool" kou's fangs had grown large, his skin was rough-looking and his eye's hard as stone, his nails grew and slashed them towards me, i dodged and landed on the floor "w-what are you doing!" i screamed, rolling over to the right side of the floor when he slashed them down towards me, i got up on my knees and pushed forward, i pushed the huge wooden doors open and slid forward, i held onto the stair railing and ran down the hall, i felt something pierce my skin and i looked at my shoulder, his nails had cut me, i held my shoulder as he threw me though the railing and i landed on the hard tile floor downstairs. "ngh" i muttered, my vision blurred "it was much easier to kill that women and your younger brother...miyuki...everyone's been lying to you" his voice was low and sharp, i felt his calmly hands around my throat, i gasped for air, wishing someone would save me...shiki...aidou! "haven't you always wondered why you're so different from others? the feeling shiki senri is hiding things from you?" my eye's snapped towards him, i wasn't going to fall into his taunts, soon i felt air fill my lunges, and two warm arms holding me i gasped, shiki was attacking kou and aidou was holding me tightly "are you alright?" aidou muttered into my ear, his face buried in my hair, tears came to my eye's "you came.." "of course.." he muttered and let go of me, i looked back to see shiki walking back to us, "shiki-" i paused my eye's widened, i felt something warm, thick and liquidly run down my stomach and leg, i looked down slowly to see that kou's hand had gone through just below my chest, i coughed up blood and fell to the floor, my eye's going hallow, but i could still here "miyuki!" i heard aidou and shiki scream "you bastard!" "yes but I'm not the one lying to her am .I..the truth is miyuki is-" "shut up" shiki hissed "a vampire' with little air i had left i gasped what? what did he mean? i wanted to ask shiki, say he was lying...shiki would never keep that away from me...aidou...what about aidou what did he think? "take her out of here, I'll finish him off!" was that aidou? i wandered, i felt someone pick me up from the ground, my blood probably soaking them. i could see the white uniform they wore, the sleeves now turned red in blood, all became quiet, soon i felt myself being lowered again i was cold, was it snowing? "I'm so sorry miyuki" shiki...i tried to call out to him but i couldn't "the truth is you're a vampire...a pureblood, your father...was the elder son of mine...miyuki...your my cousin...please…forgive me" he paused "for what I'm going to do next.." i felt him pick up my body slightly, he tilted my head "it's time for you to remember..." he muttered, shiki's fang's slowly pierced my tender, pale skin, i wanted to scream but his pale hand covered mine, i felt tears sting my eye's, and my body started to burn, it felt like i was going to break into pieces any moment, after awhile shiki pulled his fang's out, and bit his own lip his face lowered and his lip's met mine, i felt blood on my tongue but...it tasted sweet…normal...my eye's became crimson red, his lips left mine, i reached up and licked his neck, and my new...or rather my awakened fangs pierced his skin, and i greedily took his sweet blood. and before i knew it...i fell into the darkness.<p>

_"she's so weird!" "ya ya don't get to close to her" where am i?...i wondered around in the dark, "miyuki..." i turned and gasped "papa?" i ran and hugged him "why...why did you hide this from me? what happened?" i screamed, his hand brushed my hair back "I'm sorry, that you've had such a rough life...the letter...read...the letter and remember… I will always love you" before i knew it he was gone, my hand reached out "papa!"_

"ah!" I gasped and sat up, sweat ran down my hands, i felt someone hold my hand tightly i looked up to see aidou "a-aidou?" i hugged him tightly "aidou!" he kissed my head "your...not scared?" i asked looking into his ocean-blue eye's "of course not! this...makes everything better...we can be together forever.." i looked at him "but why wouldn't you bite me before?" his grip tighten on my hand "because i didn't want you to regret it...and become unhappy" i reached towards him and crashed my lips onto his, he held my neck tightly, "i love you" aidou breathed into my neck, his fang's brushed my neck, and slowly bite into my skin, i gasped but soon held onto him tightly, i opened my mouth and bite down into his neck, he shivered at first but a low moan escaped his lips we both pulled back, he wiped blood off my chin he rested his head on mine "I'll be back in a little while.." he stood up, my heart ached i didn't understand why he was leaving until i saw shiki walk in, taking his place "shiki-ni" i smiled sweetly, i could tell he had been crying 'i-" i put a finger to his lips "it's okay...arigatou" i muttered hugging him tightly, he returned the hug like his life deepened on it "I'm happy...that shiki-ni is my cousin! and i can be with you...and aidou forever!" i let go of him and stopped when he pulled out the letter, my grip on the blanket's tighten, but i nodded and took the letter, is slowly opened it and took out the aged paper, and read the letter:  
><em><strong>Dear my darling daughter, miyuki<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'm sorry that you had to find out the way you did, no matter what happened i know your a strong girl...the truth is I'm a vampire...a pureblood but your mother...and soon to be brother was not...you are, but kou tried to come after you he feared your power...so i erased your mind of your other side of 'you' when the time comes i know shiki will be there to take care of you and explain...he's your cousin after all...but you two where like siblings...do not worry about kou...one way or another he will be taken care of...i fear this is my last time i will ever be able to see or talk to you again, so please remember no matter what you are my loving daughter, you will meet a wonderful boy (or shiki will kill them) and a happy life one day, and that i always love you...and don't forget your amazing eyes, don't let anyone tell you otherwise..miyuki..my daughter i love you...and please remember the good times and move forward...i love you.. <strong>_  
><em><strong>your father, <strong>_  
><em><strong>Akira shirayuki<strong>_.  
>i Held the letter, my hand's trembled i was crying "papa.." i muttered…i remembered it all now, my time's with papa, with shiki as a little girl, as a vampire...and when kou came after me and papa...it all made sense now, i looked up at shiki he hugged me tightly once more "miyuki?" he muttered i held onto him "shiki, i remember it all now..arigatou..i love you shiki-ni" he let go of my and wiped away tears "me to" he stood up "aidou you can come in now" aidou in one graceful movement came to my side and held me tightly, our lips met once again, it was full of passion and love, after what seemed like a year we broke the kiss, i leaned my head on his head "i love you" he muttered, i smiled "i love you.."<br>_**"why can't i stay away?"**_

_**[EXTNED ENDING]**_  
><em><strong>It has been 10 years after that day, since then I've had a boy (now 4 sou) and a girl (2years old yuki) and they both had my amazing blue eye's and yuki had aidou's hair. i smiled at them as they played with their uncles, shiki, kain and zero and aunts yuki and rima, since that day when i found out so much i became closer to the 'night class' we were all family, even kaname took a liking to sou and yuki "mama! comon hurry up!" i heard sou call, i looked up from my thoughts to see everyone was here, shiki, kain, zero ,yuki just everyone i felt a cold hand grab mine, aidou smirked "come on miyuki-chaaaaan" i laughed he was still such a kid sometimes i held his hand and we both ran towards everyone, i grabbed shiki's hand and even though my father wasn't here to see this, my life was happy now, and i wouldn't have it any other way...<strong>_

THE END!

so..this is my first upload to this website..i actually worte this for a friend as a one-shot request from the other site i write on called and so this is an older story i wrote but i hope you liked it anyway! i WILL post all of the stories i wrote on the other twos ites onto THIS site as well now! and i'm also writing 5 different series right so i'll be conituing that on here as well, so if any of you have a request feel free to send me a message! so please rate and coment this! ARIGATOU~


End file.
